


Crack Ship Ahoy

by Land_of_Domes



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Now You See Me (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill, crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: A few one shots of multiple couples and bromances floating around in my mind~





	1. Pinned down (Selina Kyle/Tony Stark)

Tony ground his teeth together, the sharp tip of a very pointy ladys shoe screeched against the arc reactor.

_How did Bruce always call her? Ah yes, hell in heels._

His gaze wandered upwards, sizing up one slender yet muscular leg clad in black fabric till he reached two glowing green eyes, smudged with black from their earlier tussle, mockingly looking down on him in his battered state. He tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position where the pieces of his body armour didn’t dig into various of his very important body parts (one important part in particular), when the pressure on his chest increased as the beast on top of him put more of her weight onto her leg.

“I would try to muster up some sort of a joke about a puss in boots, but at this stage I don’t think it would serve me very well,” Tony ground out and tried for a smirk which he suspected looked more like a grimace. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to fly to Gotham in his uniform in the first place?


	2. Glad to meet you ( Jack Wilder&Barry Allen)

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Jacks hand briefly froze in its quest to lighten the the man walking in front of him of his wallet.

“ Do what man, I’m just trying to catch the train.” Nonetheless he was impressed. Normally his victims only noticed the trickery once it was actually done and not before. He sped up so that he was now walking next to the brunet stranger.

“I have to admit, you’re fast. Those people never saw it coming huh? I bet this would be the first time you failed at stealing something.” Jack could only gape while the stranger smiled at him with twinkling green eyes.

“Look man, I don’t know what you supposedly think I did but I didn’t take anything of you, my aim is to entertain people not rob them!”

He proclaimed and briefly wondered why the other man was speaking in such a calm manner, instead of threatening him with the police.

“Well I’m glad to hear that, since I already tried my magic trick on you. I’m pretty fast myself, Mr. Wilder.” He said and was as suddenly gone as he appeared, leaving Jack standing on the sidewalk like some idiot.

Only when he arrived in his hotel room did he notice that his loot had gone missing.


	3. A Talk between two (Cat) lovers (Selina Kyle/T'Challa)

“Well it’s been fun, but no rest for the wicked, right”

“I would offer you my assistance but I have a feeling it wouldn’t be well received.”

“Your feeling’s right. Besides some people just can’t be helped, you know. So spare me your pity.”

“Don’t call honest gratitude pity… You should get out of this City. It breeds insanity.”

“And leave my home? I’m not that crazy yet.”

“This is not the last time we’ll meet.”

“If you say so.”

“No, I’m certain. This will not be the last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something or just talk with me the easiest way to do it is on tumblr (tjada-sees-the-world-go-round). I also post my stuff there first so it's not a bad idea to check it out even if you just want to talk about fandoms, I'm always happy to do that! If you have a crack ship that has no fics what so ever I'd be happy to write them for you. I'm usually writing more when I have prompts btw so feel free to fire them at me! My favourite OT3 crackship of all time btw is Stevolucky (Caroline Forbes/Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers) so I know exactly how you guys feel...


End file.
